Блог участника:Schmarotzer/B17 - Исправление v0.2.3.4
Ссылка на официальную страницу ' 'v0.2.3.4 (b17 - Hotfix) ;Art *New Nightblade "Lethal Gambit" skill animation *New Nightblade "Blade Barrier" skill animation *Vulture now have a new "Vomit" skill and animation. ;Tech *Fixed a pathing bug where opening doors which made them impassible. *Fixed a bug where doors could sometimes be used at too large a range. *Fixed a locale bug when using localization string recapitalization. *Fixed a bug where skills could experience an excessive delay when firing. *Weapon based attack skills (Lethal Gambit/etc) now use the default weapon attack when cooling down. *Fixed a bug where RMB assigned skills could be re-fired when performing other actions. *Fixed a bug where objects with attached fx would disappear on the edges of the player view frustum. *Fixed a bug where ranged weapon hits were causing weak physics behavior. *Added dutch font set (fonts=NL). *Removed "item comparison" option (now always shown). *Added "auto item tooltips" option. Enables automatically showing item tooltips for in world items. *Removed show loot/filter broken keybind. *Added show item tooltips keybind. *NPC Dialog sounds now use the dialog volume level rather than soundfx volume. *Friendly pets are no longer targetable when not using the target pet keybind. *Fixed a bug where npc merchants could generate the same items. *Fixed a bug where destructibles would drop unseeded items. *Fixed an issue with one-shot chests that would cause them not to drop a guaranteed Epic (this issue was new in the 30+ level range) ;Game *Updated epic item loot tables. The level range scaled poorly into the 40's, resulting in level 20 epics dropping from level 45 monsters. *Updated spirit requirements on rings and necklaces, reducing them by 20-30%, particularly at higher levels. *Percent Physique, Cunning, Spirit, Offensive Ability and Defensive Ability bonuses on gear have been reduced. *Absolute Offensive Ability and Defensive Ability on gear has been rebalanced. This primarily affects equipment of level 25 and above. *Removed Offensive Ability affixes from Shield loot tables. With the exception of some uniques, shields will no longer generate Offensive Ability in their stats. This change is Not retroactive and only affects drops in B17 and beyond. *Soldier: Increased %physical dmg on Decorated Soldier, while reducing %total damage on Squad Tactics. *Demolitionist: Fixed an issue with Flashbang's Searing Light not working. The fumble component of the skill was rebalanced now that it actually works. *Occultist: Hellhound's Hellfire Aura is now a radius buff with +%fire, +%burn and fire retaliation. *Experience formula that determines how much experience is gained from killing enemies has been adjusted to slow down leveling. Based on the results, further adjustment may be required. This change shouldn't affect current character levels. *Fixed an imbalance in the Regenerator hero archetype which caused it to regenerate too fast for most builds to handle. *Fixed an issue with the Sunken Reliquary where the boss room was inaccessible. *Fixed an issue with the Magistrate's Censor skill Fear not working and updates the skill's stats/name Категория:Записи в блоге Категория:Игровые обновления